How could this happen to me?
by koukou13
Summary: When stuck in the freezer room, Hiwatari finds a "special" way to keep warm. Afterwards, everything changes in both their lives. Warning:yaoi,rape,mpreg
1. Let's Warm Up

Disclaimer: This is my first time writing a D.N Angel story, so wish me luck! This takes place when Daisuke and Hiwatari are in the freezer room. (episode 4)

"H-Hiwatari…what are you doing?" Daisuke asked as his blue haired friend leaned on him. The two were trapped in the freezer room, the temperature slowly dropping. Hiwatari smirked to himself, not looking up, only getting slightly closer.

"We need to keep as warm as possible, the temperature in hear is dropping at a fast rate." he smirked again. "And I have the perfect idea." with that, Hwatari jumped on Daisuke. The red haired boy stared.

"Hiwatari!" he screamed, shocked by the sudden action. The only response was a smirk from the other.

"Daisuke, like I said, we need to keep warm." he began to strip the boy beneath him, as well as himself." Daisuke wanted to cry. His friend was erect and looked ready to do anything. Then, without warning, Hiwatari thrust himself into the other, who let out a cry of pain.

"Please…why are you doing this?" Daisuke sobbed, pain shooting through his body. His crying became worse when Hiwatari began to thrust. Though it was slow, it still hurt badly. The blue haired teen smirked, picking up the speed of his thrusts. Daisuke cried even worse, wanting it to stop.

_A few hours later_

Daisuke was whimpering as he curled up in the corner. The two boys were now dressed, but Daisuke still felt pain shooting though him. He grimaced as the pain grew worse. His entrance was throbbing, burning from what Hiwatari had done.

"Daisuke, I love you." Hiwatari said softly, looking at the red head in the corner, who did nothing but stare at the wall.

"If he loves me, why did he rape me?" Daisuke thought to himself. His stomach felt sick. He wanted to puke, feeling terrible for what had happened. He loved Risa, didn't he?" all his thoughts were so confusing at this point. He didn't know what to think. Somehow, he had, deep inside, enjoyed it a little. But outside, everything felt wrong. He was straight, wasn't he?

"Daisuke, I love you." Hiwatari said again, this time walking to his victim and grabbing his shoulders. Time seemed to freeze for Daisuke as he stared into the others cold eyes. Somehow, they seemed filled with passion, like he had never meant to hurt Daisuke, and the words spoken were true.

"Hiwatari… I..I" Daisuke's voice was caught in his throat. He saw the blue haired teens eyes close, head tilting slightly. His only response was to close his eyes and wait. Then, a pair of soft lips were placed on his. Daisuke was shocked at first, but his body accepted and kissed back. Daisukes last thought before he passed out was…

"Do I love Hiwatari?"


	2. The Discovery

Daisuke groaned as he got up. He had been throwing up for two months now, ever since that day with Hiwatari. "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself, sighing as he went back to his room. He layed down on his bed, looking at the ceiling when his cellphone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he stared. It was Hiwatari.

"Hurry up and answer, Daisuke. I need to tell you something." said Satoshi. He wanted to know why Daisuke was gaining weight, and was worried about him at this point. Daisuke sighed, answering his phone.

"Hello?" he asked, sounding upset. He wanted to know what was happening to him more than anything.

"Daisuke, meet me at the hospital, I think I know what's wrong with you." said Satoshi. Daisuke was in shock when he heard this.

"I'll be there in about 30 minutes." he said quickly ,hanging up. He slipped on a light jacket and ran to the hospital. He glared at Hiwatari, annoyed slightly.

"So, what is this about?" Daisuke said defensively, as he was still confused about his feelings and didn't know how he felt about the blue haired teen.

"The doctor said he can give you a sonogram and it can tell what it is." said Satoshi, looking at the smaller boy, glancing every now and then at Daisuke's stomach. The red head just stood there confused, looking at the boy who had hurt him so much. He stared when Hiwatari picked him up.

"What are you doing now?" he screamed loudly, scratching at the other's chest. "Put me down!"

"I'm taking you to the doctor." answered the blue haired boy, walking to the office and laying Daisuke on the bed. The doctor walked in and rubbed a blue, cold, gel on Daisuke's now exposed stomach. After putting the gel on the slightly bulging stomach, he put a small device on it and turned on the sonogram. He moved it around. Satoshi stared in shock, not knowing what to say at the sight he saw. Daisuke was the same way, not knowing what to say or do. His mind was clouded with so many questions, and he felt terrible for pushing Hiwatari away so quickly. The red haired boy began to cry badly, holding onto Satoshi's hand tightly. Satoshi held his hand softly in response.

"Well, congrats." said the doctor, backing away to go into another room so he could do some tests. Daisuke sat up ,holding his slightly swollen stomach. "Hiwatari, I feel so bad for making you stay away." he choked, tears falling again. "If I had known before that this was going to happen, I would've let you stay. I didn't know how I felt then but now, I think I love you." the last few words were just a whisper as the red haired boy curled up close to Hiwatari, making the other smile softly.

"I love you too." the blue haired boy responded ,holding his new love close, who soon fell asleep from exhaustion. Hiwatari smiled, picking him up and taking him home.

"Daisuke, I can't wait for the baby." he whispered to the sleeping boy on the walk. The blue haired boy walked to his own home after dropping off Daisuke.

_The next day_

When Daisuke awoke, there was a note from his love beside him. Daisuke smiled as he read it and fell asleep again, with Hiwatari and his child the only things on his mind.

There's ch 2! Please review!!


	3. Dark's Feelings

Guess who got off her lazy ass and is updating! Me! I think I've been away from fanfiction for at least a year..damn. Well now I'm trying really hard to get back to business,so let's get this show on the road!

Daisuke rolled over and wrapped himself in his covers. Staring at the clock,he groaned. It was 4 am and he couldn't sleep a wink. If it was excitement or something else,he wasn't sure.

"I wish Hiwatari was here." the fragile red head whimpered. He has only just found out about the baby about a week ago,and every second of the day his mind wandered to his supposed lover.

"Does he really love me? What if he doesn't even care about this,what if he leaves me behind?" Daisuke was slowly going into panic mode,but not before Dark decided he had to interrupt.

_"Hey! Keep the noise down why don't cha? I'm trying to sleep!" _the angel nearly screamed out.

"It's really hard! Do you have any idea what's going on? I'd like to see you try and deal with the shock of knowing you're having a kid!" Dark's eyed widened with terror.

_"You what! What the hell were you thinking? This isn't good,not at all! Who in their right mind told you that was..wait how did..nevermind that. This isn't good!" _ his eyes were wide,his hair standing and his face beat red. He couldn't believe this was happening. Daisuke wasn't sure why it was so bad,but apparently it was. The red haired boy decided to take a chance and ask.

"Why are you so worried? I don't see how this can be bad for you, you're not the one pregnant ." Daisuke heard Dark give a small cough.

"_You have a lot to learn young one. Just go back to sleep. We can deal with this some other time." _The younger boy whined in disagreement, secretly demanding to know now, but thought it'd be best to let Dark cool off before pressing him any further on the subject.

"Goodnight, Dark." he whispered sweetly, relaxing into the blankets with a sigh. His eyes closed and he let himself fall into his dream land.

After Dark noticed his host had fallen asleep, he sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest and groaning to himself.

"Daisuke, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. This isn't good. Please be careful." though he'd never say it, Dark had come to adore the red eyed boy who had given him a home. Sure he was a nut case at times, and a bit naïve, but he was still one of the best friends the Phantom Thief had ever had.

"I can't let you get yourself hurt. I can't let Krad find out either. Daisuke who did this to you? Please don't let it be that Hiwatari kid." Many questions ran through Dark's mind. He wasn't sure what was happening. Purple eyes widened as he felt something hot run down his cheek. Lifting up a hand, he discovered tears.

"Why am I crying?" he whispered to himself, hands trembling. Sure, he himself was scared, but it wasn't like him to cry, even over something like this.

"Daisuke, please don't hurt yourself."

I could do better, but it's been a while. This is just to let the people who have been worried about this not being continued. I promise you, this will be carried out until the end! I feel so stupid for deleting all of my other stories though T~T need to back to writing.


	4. Danger

**Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? I really don't remember where I wanted this story to go. But, I guess I can't let you guys down either. Time to give this a go and see where this ends up. **

Satoshi paced back and forth in his room. His head was pounding from the amount of thinking he had done that day. How could he have let this happen? The boy slumped down into his chair, cradling his head in his hands.

"Why was I so stupid? What was I even thinking?" He fought back screaming with every fiber of his being. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't even know how to be a father, or a lover, for that matter. On top of that, there was Krad to worry about. There was no doubt the angel knew exactly what was going on. If he did, that meant he had to do everything he could to keep him away from Daisuke, even if that meant his own emotional pain.

Opening a drawer, the blue haired boy pulled out a notebook. Opening it revealed various notes he had written down, mostly diary type entries about feelings for his red headed friend. Or was it boyfriend now? He had no idea. Turning to an empty page, he scribbled down words. All the thoughts he was unable to state out loud took over space on the page.

"_You can't protect him forever, you know." _Krad's voice hissed from inside Satoshi's head. He had become even more of a pain as of late.

"I can do the best that I can. If I'm not around him, there's nothing you can do." Satoshi was very aware that Krad seemed to surface more often when Daisuke was around. If he never saw the redhead, Krad could never hurt him.

"_Just you wait. Soon enough your control will slip. When that moment comes, I'll be ready for it." _

"Don't get your hopes up. Maybe you're the one who should wait and see."

ooo

Morning came too soon for Daisuke. His head hurt and he felt dizzy. Sighing, he got out of bed and began his new morning ritual, puking his guts up.

"If this doesn't go away soon I might just lose it."

"_Well then you're in for a rough ride now, aren't you?" _ Dark teased the boy. Last night had been rough, but he wasn't about to let his host catch any hint of worry, and what better way to cover it than making fun of him?

"Ha ha, very funny. I'd like to see you do this every morning." The reply was a bit snappy. Maybe it wasn't the best time for the Angel to be poking fun at the red head. Though, it was a hard thing to let go of.

"_Hey, I was just joking! Calm down. I'll be around if you need it. Though, I don't think I'm exactly the best source of advice." _Dark swallowed hard.

"_So…do you know whose kid it is?" _Big mistake. The answer made him regret ever wanting to know. Of course, the answer hadn't exactly been a secret one.

"It's Hiwatari's. We…got stuck in the freezer at school and…" The answer faded away. The memory wasn't exactly the best one he ever had. Hiwatari's advances were far from the kind he wanted to experience as his first go.

"_I see. Daisuke, I don't think you should get too involved with Hiwatari. It's not good for you to see him anymore." _

"But why?! He should be allowed to be here. I want him here…no, I need him to be with me." Tears welled up in the red head's eyes. Before they could fall, he felt more sickness come up and had to release it.

"Ugh…I hate this." He continued to pout, curling up on the bathroom rug.

"_Daisuke, Krad is going to hurt you if you see Satoshi. It's not safe for you to be around him. Please, you have to understand, I don't want you hurt." _

Daisuke whimpered from his spot on the floor.

"I don't know. I want to have him around. I don't want to talk about this right now Dark." He got up and walked back to the bedroom, climbing back into bed and pulling the blankets up over him.

"I just need to sleep."

**And finally a new chapter! A bit short, I know, but so many people have been wanting me to update. I'm sure a good number have probably given up, but this is here for those of you that havn't. I hope it wasn't too bad. As I said, I don't know what direction this is going anymore. **


End file.
